1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bandages, and more particularly, to a bandage which can be assembled just prior to use and which can dispense a medicament if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bandages are in general of course well known in the art. However, bandages in the past have been of basically unitary construction and have been intended more for protective rather than therapeutic uses.